The processes by which people decide that one object is part of another object are studied. Six experiments systematically investigate the nature of partonymy (part/whole relationships) and partonymy judgments by identifying the kinds of information processed in these judgments and by studying the organization of part/whole information in memory. In making a partonymy judgment, a subject decides one word represents a part of an object named by another word.